


Snowy Days

by zap_trap



Series: Flufftober 2020 [5]
Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Of course not, Snow, Zane told them not to, but did they listen?, lots of snow, way to much snow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:15:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27110314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zap_trap/pseuds/zap_trap
Summary: Day 5: "Does anyone have a cough drop?"Zane told them it was a bad idea.Of course they didn't listen.Or: The Ninja learn that no snow is better than never ending snow.
Relationships: Cole & Lloyd Garmadon & Kai & Nya & Jay Walker & Zane, Zane & Cole, Zane & Jay Walker, Zane & Kai, Zane & Lloyd, Zane & Nya
Series: Flufftober 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1978747
Comments: 2
Kudos: 33





	Snowy Days

**Author's Note:**

> For some reason my brain likes to make Zane the only one with any common sense?
> 
> idk, I'm just rolling with it

"Zanezanezanezanezanezanezanezanezanezanezanezanezanezanezanezanezanezanezane-"

"Jay, I _will_ freeze your mouth shut."

The nindroid shut his book with a snap and turned to face the excited boy.

"What is it?"

"You _have_ to make it snow!"

Zane sighed as he pinched the bridge of his nose. When the new year passed and the skies still showed no intent of providing them with snow, the team had taken to begging him to do something.

He had said no, of course. He knew well enough not to mess with nature, but it seemed like the others didn't.

"You know what I'm going to say."

"Fine."

**\-------------**

_How did I end up here?_ Zane thought with a sigh as the others stood around him, bouncing excitedly under their winter clothes.

After weeks of begging (they were _so stubborn_ ), Zane had finally relented and agreed to make it snow.

He was already regretting it.

With another sigh, he closed his eyes and felt the power in his hands, in the air, in the sky. He commanded the ice to fall. A moment later, he opened his eyes and saw the clouds gathering above them. Slowly, small flurries began to fall and accumulate as the sky continued to darken.

The others cheered and jumped, running around like hyper children.

Oh who was he kidding, they _were_ hyper children.

He walked back inside, leaving them there giggling.

**\-------------**

Zane had made it snow that day. And since then it hadn't stopped.

At first, it was enjoyed. They spent days playing in the white powder, pummeling each other with snowballs and seeing who can build the biggest snowman.

Then it started to get out of hand.

Missions were harder. The snow gave away their location, which was hard enough to reach without slipping. Stealth went out the window as their footsteps crunched through the layers of ice. And they fell so, _so_ many times.

It was after yet another failed mission where they finally understood why Zane had so vehemently refused.

"Okay fine, Zane, you were correct. We should have waited for it to snow on it's own." Jay admitted, teeth chattering as he spoke from a mountain of blankets.

Said nindroid smirked as he handed out hot chocolate, undeterred by the cold. "Told you so."

"Yeah, yeah." Kai complained while trying to warm himself up with his fire. "Now does anyone have a cough drop?"


End file.
